Sherlock, cuestión de opciones
by LittleHoshi
Summary: Sherlock tiene 14 años y es expulsado por insultar a un profesor mientras sus padres están fuera de viaje. Mycroft tendrá que hacerse cargo. Atención: contiene spank, nalgadas, disciplina de un menor.


Sherlock estaba sentado en el asiento trasero del coche de Mycroft muy callado, eso no era normal en él. Le encantaba molestar a su hermano, era uno de esos pequeños placeres de la vida como cuando obtenía la respuesta de un complicado problema, solo que mucho mejor.

Mycroft metió el coche en el garaje pero se quedó sentado con las manos en el volante. Sherlock comprendió que su hermano no estaba de humor para hablar, así que salió del coche y se metió en casa. Mycroft tardó más de media hora en entrar en casa. Sherlock lo escuchó trastear en la cocina, Agatha debía de tener la tarde libre. Cuando eran las siete, Sherlock ya no pudo más y bajó a la cocina a por algo de beber. Y allí se encontró sentado, a la pequeña mesita de servicio, a Mycroft.

- Solo bajé a por un vaso de limonada (dijo a la defensiva Sherlock).

- He hecho té (indicándole con la mirada la tetera).

- Vale (dijo como si todo le importara tres cominos y se sirvió un poco de té agarró dos galletas y se disponía a regresar a su habitación cuando Mycroft carraspeó).

- Ejem ejem toma asiento Sherlock, tenemos que hablar.

- Si es sobre lo de hoy, no hay nada que hablar, hermano. Ese Flint e solo un retardado mental que no sabría diferencia un fosfolípido de un terpeno, ni que se lo metieran por el cul…

- ¡Sherlock!

- ¿Qué? Es cierto y lo sabes.

- Ese no es el punto, Sherlock. El punto es que te han vuelto a expulsar de la escuela.

- Solo tres días.

- Y es por eso que ahora en vez de padre estás hablando conmigo. Si te hubieran expulsado de la escuela "otra vez", no se habrían contentado con hablar conmigo.

- Bien por mi, entonces, padre y madre regresan de aquí a 6 días, así que ojos que no ven…(sonrió y se echó satisfecho hacia atrás sobre las dos patas posteriores de la silla. Mycroft se lo quedó mirando muy serio hasta que Sherlock dedujo que su hermano estaba molesto por algo más que haberlo tenido que ir a buscar y oír los lloriqueos de su profesor de química). ¿No se lo dirás, verdad? (dijo un poco preocupado, su padre le había amenazado con darle una buena tunda si volvían a expulsarlo de una escuela)

- No, creo que sea necesario molestar a más personas por tu falta de autocontrol.

- Bien (dijo aliviado y se levantó de la silla).

- No, he acabado aún Sherlock.

- Ok, a partir de ahora intentaré obviar la ineptitud de ese profesorucho de…

- ¡Sherlock! Me consta que madre y padre te han dicho miles de veces que debes hablar con respeto de tus mayores ¿no?

- El respeto se lo tiene que ganar uno.

- Curioso

- ¿el qué? ¿qué es curioso?

- Que hables de ganarse el respeto, porque hoy con tus actos sabes lo que te has ganado tú?

- ¡Has dicho que no le dirías nada a padre, lo has dicho Mycroft! (Sherlock se enfadó como si fuera un niño de párvulos).

- Una cosa es que esto quede entre nosotros dos y otra cosa bien distinta es que quede sin castigo.

- ¿qué? (y Sherlock dedujo en que estaba pensando su hermano) ¿qué? Ni hablar, no, no puedes, no te lo permitiré.

- No pienso luchar contigo, hermano. Si crees que esta situación tan bochornosa me agrada vas muy errado.

- Entonces, no hay nada más que hablar, me subo a mi…

- Sherlock o tratas este asuntito tuyo de la expulsión conmigo ahora o lo tratas de aquí a una semana con padre, como prefieras.

- ¿Pero hablas en serio? (le preguntó Sherlock que no salía de su asombro, Mycroft solo tuvo que arquear una de sus cejas para dejarle claro lo serio que hablaba). Venga Mycroft…(y estaba vez sonó más como un ruego que como una petición)

- Yo ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir. Si decides arreglarlo entre nosotros, te espero en el despacho de padre. Sino ya lo tratarás con padre a su regreso (y fue entonces Mycroft quien se levantó y salió de la cocina. DEJANDO A UN Sherlock boquiabierto, eso si que no se lo esperaba. Mycroft a lo largo de los años le había dado varios collejones, incluso cuando era muy pequeño alguna palmada en el trasero se le había escapado, pero ahora estaba hablando de darle una tunda ¿su hermano estaría bajo algún tipo de sustancia que lo habría enajenado aún más de lo que ya estaba por lo natural, le estaría tomando el pelo como de costumbre? Algo le decía que no, que su hermano había hablado muy en serio. Si algo estaba seguro Sherlock es que no quería que su padre se enterara. Sus padres no solían molestarle mucho pero cuando su padre se remangaba las mangas de la camisa y ejercía su potestad patriarcal era algo que ni a Mycroft ni a Sherlock les gustaba de presenciar. Así que tras acabarse su taza, y dar un puñetazo en el mármol de la cocina por frustración, se fue hacia el estudio, dispuesto a perder la poca dignidad que le quedaba ante su hermano. Al entrar en el despacho, vio a su hermano sentado sobre el antiguo escritorio de caoba y sosteniendo la vieja vara de ratán se su padre y con una mueca burlona en la cara)

- Al menos podrías disimular algo que esto te encanta, maldito sádico, ¿no? (dijo Sherlock enfadado pero siguió su camino hacia su hermano) ¿Dónde me quiere su magnificencia?

- Ahí mismo donde estás, ya servirá (Eso lo descolocó un poco, su padre normalmente lo hacía apoyarse sobre el brazo del sofá ¿le iba a pegar en medio de la sala, como si fuera un castigo escolar?) inclínate un poco, venga, hermanito con tu propensión en meterte en líos, debes de haber estado tantas veces en esta posición que ya debería de ser algo natural para tu cuerpo.

- Cállate My, y acabemos con esto.

- Como gustes (dijo con media sonrisa y apoyó su mano izquierda sobre la espalda de su hermano para obligarlo a reclinarse un poco más y con la mano derecha le asestó el primer varazo) ZWass

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaau joder My, que no soy un maldito caballo de carreras.

- No, los caballos de carreras son hermosos ejemplares y muy disciplinados, tú careces de ambas caulidades, Zwass (y sin avisar dejó caer el segundo varazo).

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaau mierdas, My, no tan fuerte, joder.

- Sherlock, las reglas son las mismas que con padre, si vuelves a blasfemar volveré a empezar de cero.

- Grrrrr (y Sherlock se las apañó para atrapar con los dientes el cuello de su camisa par morderlo)

- Zwasss

- Grrrrrr (resopló todo lo que pudo para intentar aliviar ilusoriamente el picazón)

- Zwass (doce cayeron, Sherlock se lo imaginaba, ya que 12 eran los reservados para las grandes ofensas, pero se sintió aliviado al acabar, porque sabía que mejor era tratarlo con su hermano, así cuando lo volvieran a expulsar, que era cuestión de tiempo, su padre no estaría tan furioso. Era extraño pero con esa zurra a manos de su hermano mayor, Sherlock era como si jugara un comodín. Aunque en esos precisos momentos y las próximas horas Sherlock iba a estar de todo menos comodín ).

FIN


End file.
